In recent years, there has been growing use of the computer mouse in all segments of the computer industry. Normally, the computer mouse is placed on the same surface on which the computer keyboard is placed. Most of the computer programs written now required extensive use of both the mouse and keyboard. Assuming a fight handed user, the user is constantly moving their fight hand from the keyboard to the mouse and back. With newer extended keyboards, this requires the fight hand to move approximately 6.5 inches before reaching the surface on which the mouse rests. The user must then find the mouse on that surface. In addition, when user moves the right hand back to the home keys on the keyboard, it is difficult to position the hand correctly on the home keys because of the distance through which the hand must move. This problem increases the stress on users and lowers their work efficiency.
One prior art solution to this problem is to mount a track ball device on the keyboard. The track ball device replaces the mouse. Whereas, the track ball device does solve the problem, very few keyboards incorporate that device because of increase cost and because it results in a non-standard keyboard.
There exists a need for a mechanism which will allow the mouse to be closer to the right hand and which can be easily fitted to existing keyboards.